


Let Me Count The Ways (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Immortality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Some Fluff Maybe?, resulting from that immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of Let Me Count The Ways. Here is the summary from the original fic:Based on the prompt “Wade recounts everything he loves enough to live for.”And when a healing factor means that your life may never end, you need a hell of a lot of things to live for.





	Let Me Count The Ways (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let me count the ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889794) by [jadeopal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeopal/pseuds/jadeopal). 



> I've also uploaded this (Hopefully correctly) on mediafire if anyone wants to download it. Thank you!  
> http://www.mediafire.com/file/k49svafz29nzgcc/Let_me_Count_the_Ways_complete_%2528online-audio-converter.com%2529.mp3/file

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much jadeopal for giving me permission to make your absolutely heart-wrenching, wonderful fic into a podfic.


End file.
